The Shaman and the Sorcerer
by Zamrok
Summary: A chance wave takes Naruto away from Team 7 in the middle for the mission to Wave. But it doesn't kill him. He is destined for great things in the future. In the ruins of Uzushiro, Naruto will awaken a great power that's been asleep for eons. But what else will wake with it? The story of Naruto is only the beginning! NaruHina, OCx?
1. A Chance Wave

**AN:**** Hello there once again friends. Zamrok, back to once again try an idea to put onto the fanfiction here. Been a few years huh? Well, I have an idea again, and hopefully it's not crap, and I can actually do it. I've been trying to think of something for a while now and so… here we are. Not sure what I've got (what with typing this before anything goes down lol) but I hope you enjoy.**

_**Prologue**_

_Long ago, the world was engulfed in war. Heroes and villains alike fell in these great battles, but in the end, all hope seemed lost. It was the end of the third age of man that the most horrific evils were awoken. Even one of these unspeakable beings could end the world as it was known, yet all nine evils were set upon the world. Not even the pantheons of gods could stand to these monsters. So a group of men and women, chosen by the gods of good, and even of evil, were chosen to stop these Elder Evils before they could start._

_Eight were stopped, suppressed, and sealed away. But one was summoned. Atropus, the World Born Dead, was summoned from the far reaches of the cosmos. As it came closer, life began to recede. Crops died in instants. Children given a spark of life had it snuffed out in an instant. Soon, food would grow old and spoiled in a fraction of time. The gods grew weak and weary, as the lesser of them vanished from time. And hanging over the heads of men was the pitch black moon of a comet, which spelled doom for all._

_And so, like so many times before, the Heroes of Men would rise. Unheeding of their masters calls, unhearing of the fruitless effort they would have, they prayed for a chance. And with the collective power for all that remained of the deities, good and evil, they were brought to the face of the Dead World._

_Days later, the moon that killed would lose its power, but would still have its day, as it pulled close enough that the world would never be the same after its crash._

_But, life continued after that day. Men had won, but at what cost? The gods of old dead and all tomes destroyed. Faith, lost. Order lost, as people raged against each other in hate, need, and desire. Chaos reigned for the lost Dark Age. But soon, order was restored. And life truly began again. _

_It has been many ages since that time and now we find ourselves here: in the now called "Elemental Nations." We find ourselves in the land of wave, where a young boy, no older than thirteen, knows not the true burden he bares. All he knows now is the start of that burden. And that his Head was killing him..._

**A Chance Wave**

The waves rocked gently as a boy lay unconscious on the shores of a forgotten island. He groaned as the waves gave him another splash.

"Ooohh… My head…" he groaned, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. "Where am I…?" he looked around un knoing for a moment before it all came back to him.

_~flashback~_

"_EAT THIS!" a blonde boy dressed in orange shouted as he rocketed from the fight. In his hand, a kunai, now flung toward the assassin holding his teacher in a water prison. This (as we all know ;]) is Naruto Uzumaki, new genin of Konoha._

_He had just pulled off a spectacular move, tricking the killer with his advanced transformation for a Windmill S__huriken. Now with his plan, Zabuza HAD to free his sensei! Now free, Kakashi could finish the so called, "Demon of the Mist." _

"_You Brat!" Zabuza shouted as he began to make his way toward the boy, now treading water, while running atop it. Before getting too far though, he was intercepted again by Kakashi._

"_Thanks Naruto. Now stay out of this," he said in a stern and focused voice, eyes bearing down on Zabuza, and his Sharingan spinning wildly. The two began their battle anew, the water techniques causing wave after wave, knocking the orange clad boy senseless._

"_Hey! Whoa! Stop it Sensei! Ahh!" As he battled the waves from the Jonin level clash, Naruto could just not win. Having been knocked out quite a ways, it would be a hard swim to shore, but that's when he heard it._

"_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" both Kakashi and Zabuza yelled. Above them clashed two water dragons that fell to the sea with a mighty splash, sending a towering wave Naruto's way._

"_N-n-no way…!" he whimpered at the massive wave. It came crashing down on the little orange boy, sweeping him out further to even more danger. For unknowing to him, he would be hurtled toward a small island surrounded by whirlpools. _

"_Aaaah! SENSEI!" he screamed as he was drawn ever further away. The sound of rushing water caught his ear both above and below water, as he soon saw the massive whirlpool._

"No,"_ he thought. _"I-I still need to become Hokage…! I still need to earn their respect! I can't DIE HERE!"_ And with that thought, he swam as hard as his tired body could, but in the end it was fruitless. And so Naruto Uzumaki would be dragged to his death in the depths of the sea…_

_Or so he thought._

_~Flashback end~_

"Wow… what are the chances of that…" he smiled, a chuckle escaping him. "That's right! You can't kill the Future Hokage that easily –ttebyo~!" he shouted jumping up… and immediately fell on his weakened legs.

"_Damn…"_ he thought. _"Gotta take it slow." _He righted himself and pushed up off the ground, taking slow steps.

"Ok… Now to find the others."

~Hours earlier-With Team 7 and Tazuna~

"We can't do this any longer Tazuna-san. I'm sorry," The cycloptic sensei of Team 7 spoke remorsefully. He had just a few hours ago lost his Teacher's son, and now couldn't risk his other two charges. For the past few hours Sakura and Sasuke had taken Naruto's death quite harshly. While annoyed with him most of the time, the three did begin to form a bond. The orange enigma was always so loud and bright…

Sakura had yet to stop crying, clutching to Sasuke for comfort. Oddly, he allowed it and was in denial.

"That dead-last Dobe… He's supposed to be too stupid to die…" He said earlier.

"I… Understand…" the old man, Tazuna, said. "It's my fault… If I hadn't lied I…" He looked down in tears. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Kakashi responded. "So am I. Team 7!" He called to the mourning students. "Move Out!" And he turned, leading them out of the Land of Waves.

"Sensei…" Sakura began. "Are we… just leaving… leaving Naruto there…?"

He nodded slowly. "It's unfortunate Sakura, but most shinobi never get a proper burial. All we can do is report to the Hokage and see what he wants to do."

The two students looked down again, Sasuke with a contemplative look, and Sakura with a thoughtful, then horrified face. "How are we going to tell the others…!" She whispered, wide eyed at the prospect.

Sasuke only stared ahead, unknowing.

~Back with the not dead Naruto~

"Sensei! Sakura-chan! Hell I'd even settle for the TEME!" Naruto shouted. But once again to no avail. It felt like he was going in circles and nothing was happening. He deduced that he wasn't in Wave any longer, since nothing looked at all familiar. And two, he was close to some sort of ruins.

"Well, I might as well check those out" and so he set upon the ruins. The area seemed to be hundreds of years old. Battle had torn this place asunder and destroyed much of everything. In the back of his mind, Naruto knew he was missing something but it wasn't till he came across a large shrine that he figured it out.

"Wait, is that the symbol on my jacket!?" he gawked at the massive symbol on the grounds of the temple, and then looked around. Hundreds of the same symbols were everywhere. But this temple… Everything else was destroyed, yet the temple was standing strong despite the war seemingly waged around it.

"Well if its answers I want, then there's my ticket! And maybe it'll even get me off this island." Striding forward the blond had yet to notice that as he stepped on the symbol, it glowed behind him. That is, till he got to the center, when the whole field lit up, all the colors of the rainbow and more dancing around him, as if to cheer his return. The wind picked up, swirling around him, and a small heat came to him, asking his acceptance before sinking into his skin.

"What is this?" he asked, closing his eyes to feel everything around him, comforting him. And then a rumbling that sounded like a far off voice.

"**D****imension Door," **It was low, and powerful. And before he knew it, Naruto was sucked into the dark door. And on the other side, he saw nothing. There was no light to guide him.

"Gah! This sucks!" he shouted in echo. Turning around, he found no trace of the… _Thing_… That dragged him in. just a dead end. "Man… This really does suck –ttebyo…" He turned from the dead end, raising his hand to his headband. "I really wish there was some light… AH!" he shouted as a blinding light came from his headband as soon as the word _Light_ came from his lips.

"What the hell!? What's going on with me?" He looked at his hand in shock. Did he do that? How? Did he also open the door? What was going-

"**Come… Mortal…" **The voice was back. So, deciding not to waste the light, Naruto gulped back his fear, and strode forward. As he came forward, he noticed small shrines littered the hall he was in, but for some reason, he couldn't make them out. Soon enough though, he entered a room.

No… The word "Room" couldn't describe what he saw. What he walked into was nothing less than an endless abyss of gold and coin. Piles upon hills upon mountains of treasure and gold. "Wow…" he whispered astonished. He'd never seen anything like this in his life! So much gold could do such good for the people of his village! It could even help Old Man Tazuna and Wave! Maybe he could-

BOOM! An explosion of power came from the center of the chamber, gold spewing everywhere. Every torch within the chamber now glowed brightly, illuminating the figure as it roared out over the world to hear.

~Konoha – Hyuuga Household~

A girl in her dark training gear looks up into the sky, momentarily distracted from her father's latest lecture. Turning back to him she nods timidly before turning to leave. In that brief glance, her eyes glowed, and her father caught it.

"_What were all those color?" _he thought. He shook his head, dismissing it before going to train his true prodigy.

~Back in the Chamber~

Naruto stood frozen as he took in the sight of the monstrous being before him. It stood maybe two stories tall, though it seemed like it was on all fours, the legs and body catlike in structure. The form was scaled in a magnificent golden color ever so slightly darker than the coins that littered the floor. It's face was short with two magnificent horns jutting backwards and 15 long elegant "whiskers" around its maw. Frills like that of a fish finished its face along with two more small horns jutting from just under them on its cheeks.

A powerful tail seized up before manta-like wings extended themselves from its neck to the tail's tip. Finally, its eyes opened in what could only be described as molten pools of yet more gold. Naruto's hair stood on the back of his neck as the lizard stared into what seemed like his soul.

"**Hello there… Little Theif…!"**

A/N: Ok well that's that… Damn this was hard. Though I really wanna do this story and I'd like to do it right. Tell me what you think about it! Also I could use a beta. Anyway, later!


	2. My Name Is!

**AN: Hello again everybody! It's only been a few weeks! Holy shit an update! Anyway, to keep this brief, check out the AN at the end of the chapter. Bunch of goodies down there. On with the show!**

_The island was secluded, far off the shores of most men. It was the way its inhabitants liked it: cut off from society at large. There they could live in peace. They all cared not for the dangers of that world. For they had what many wished for but could not attain: Peace. Unity. Togetherness. A bond formed so strongly that it didn't matter who you were, what you were, what you did in the past. What mattered was what you planned for the future, and that you accepted all around you._

_Normally, a place like this, you'd think the target of attack. A large island, yes, but nothing so great that the Land of Greyhawk, if it so chose, could take it as theirs correct? They outnumbered the denizens 100 to one. But the problems lie in its protectors…_

_Dragons._

_Dragons tired of fighting amongst themselves. Wishing for more, the oldest living of each kind made this island their home. Two dragons of similar mind near each other, uncommon but not unheard of. Two of differing alignment and thought, impossible. But yet the Ten Great Wyms stood united, one of each color, and brought with them hope of peace. But today, something would change the face of the earth._

_Upon the highest mountain laid the chamber of the leader of The Ten. The oldest Dragon of recorded history: Gildas the Gold. His mountain in the center of the island and two miles high, with no road, no mortal could reach him. Or so he thought. _

"_Gildas!" a young voice shouted over the great cavern walls. For once in his long life, the old wyrm was startled. Not by the voice, but by the presence._

_Lazily, the old dragon lifted his head, his eyes coming to life. He turned, his own self now regal looking, as he peered to the light of the cave. A young boy with shoulder length matted blond hair, and white shorts that were tied by rope just below the knees, stood panting at the entrance, holding his side and leaning on the entrance. He looked up, defiance in his tired sapphire blue eyes._

"_They said… It couldn't be done…" the boy panted out hard. "Climbing… to you would… be impossible…"_

"_**To those without drive," the Great Wyrm began, "it would be. Those without reason, it would be fruitless. And to those without passion, they are destined to fail."**_

"_Yeah well… I defied destiny!" the boy shouted. "I make my own fate!"_

_The dragon chuckled, amused. __**"And so why have you come here? What has driven you to come to me, Gildas?"**_

_The boy smiled. "I want to be a great adventurer one day! And I want to learn from the best! I mean, who knows more about adventurers than dragons. So who better to ask than the greatest of them!" He chuckled at his thoughts of heroism, loot, and fame._

_Gildas looked at him. For now, the boy was rough. He wanted this for the wrong reasons. All were selfish in many ways, so why had he not fallen? The boy would be great no doubt, whether he trained him or not. So why?_

_He peered into the boy's eyes, staring deep into his heart and soul. And what he saw astounded him. He smiled as though he found the greatest treasure trove in the world… second only to his own. __**"I deem you worthy child."**__ He stated gently. __**"But first, tell me thy name."**_

"_My name…?" the boy repeated. His eyes grew with a fire and he grinned a vicious and proud smile. _

"_My name is…"_

**Encounter: My Name Is…!**

A colossal leg slammed down into the piles of gold as the wyrm slowly drew closer. Its thundering steps sent Naruto to the ground, eyes wide in fear. He was trembling, as any sane person would, crawling back till he hit a wall. "I-i-I was j-just exploring, s-s-s-s-sir…!" he stammered out quickly. He gulped down his stutter. "I don't know how I got here… I just… washed up…?"

The huge head came down to him, molten eyes as big as his head, maybe even his torso. **"So," **the creature began, **"you came here not out of greed, but curiosity…?" **His voice was slow and powerful, reverberating off the entirety of the cavern. **"But I sense more… Your character and original stance gives it away,"** It chuckled, **"a small hint of… disobedience." **The maw cracked into the semblance of a smirk, the eyes giving way to nostalgia. **"Interesting."**

Naruto had to gulp again. While the creature seemed as though it was no longer very hostile, he was still wary. Anything in size comparable to the Kyuubi was something to be wary of in his eyes. "W-what's interesting?" he asked.

The beast lifted his head from the scared young man, slowly turning his head in every direction. **"Normally," **He began again, his voice still a crawl. **"I am awakened by great evil," **Naruto stiffened, his hand going to his stomach. **"Yet… I sense nothing that normal humans, by their current standards, could not handle. The greatest evil I can sense is that of mass genocide." **He snorted. **"If that is the greatest of threats then this Age does not bother me at all. So a question remains…" **His head turned as he felt a small pull. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Kin. A pull of Draconic power. And not just any power. _HIS!_

"_**It couldn't be… I must find this for myself. But for now…" **_He turned.

"**How did you awaken me young one?"**

Naruto was stumped. HE woke up the huge lizard? But how? "I dunno…?" He started, before breaking out into a huge grin. "Maybe cause I'm that awesome! Yeah!" He mind went a mile a minute as he jabbered on about riding back to Konoha and having this big guy as his underling, since he woke him up and all. Right? A tick mark appeared on the dragon's head, his hand reaching for something.

"_**If it doesn't prove my theory, then at least it'll shut him up." **_A small stick in his claws, his eyes opened, **"Enough! BLAST!"** from the stick, a small white ball of energy shot forward toward Naruto. The hyper boy turned, looking at the blast, and for a split second deciphered it.

Then he began to freak out.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-WAIT! What's that!" he screamed, flailing his arms in front of him, eyes screwed shut. Then, unconsciously, they became fluid, his mind echoing a soft voice of a thousand.

"_-..ic …sl…, ma..c …"_ On his finger glowed a similar orange light, before his eyes opened and he roared, "MAGIC MISSILE!" The light shot off of his finger, heading for the white light from the beast, colliding in a small explosion. Naruto panted, before shaking. He looked at his hands in the light of his headband.

"What…?" his breath was shaky and ragged. He felt exhausted. His body trembled at the power unleashed from him. "What am I…? How am I doing these things!?" his eyes became heavy as he felt a compulsion to sleep, and immediately, he fell into the claws of the dragon.

Lifting him, the creature studied him intently, before setting him down softly on the pile of disturbed coins. **"Sleep w**ell…" It said as it began to shrink. "… Little sorcerer."

~Next day. Konoha – Main Gate~

Guard duty. What can be said about guard duty? Unlike popular belief, Guard duty wasn't always the most boring of jobs. Sure there were the off days, but on most, you were busy. Checking identification, looking out for threats, seeing the triumphant faces of successful teams… and then there were times like now.

Izumo and Kotetsu, the forever Chunin. Also the guards for all time. It warmed their hearts a week or so ago, seeing Team 7 go on their first C-Rank. Naruto was exuberant as always, Sakura, bubblier than ever. Even Sasuke had a small smirk on him. It was still a week till they were due back, though they couldn't help thinking about Konoha's Youngest Team. Especially after that… noise, from yesterday.

"How do you think they're doing Izumo? That Fox Kid has got to be the loudest ninja I've ever seen," Kotetsu chuckled.

"Ha! Don't you mean heard?" his partner corrected. "Still, it's a simple escort mission for a low profile target. What's the worst that could happen?" he shrugged, looking back over some paperwork.

"Somehow… I think you jinxed it… Look," He pointed, eyes wide. Far in the distance was a group of three. One adult with gravity defying silver hair, a black haired boy in a blue high collar shirt, and a pink haired girl in a red dress. There was no hyperactive blonde.

"Get the Hokage."

~Hokage Tower – Mission Office~

Today was Team 8's day! A good training session, a nice lunch, and now the Hokage was thinking of giving them a C-Rank! Kurinai stood behind her Genin proud of what they've accomplished in so little time. Kiba was becoming a bit more level headed, Shino was opening up ever so slightly, and Hinata was gaining a bit more confidence. So in her eyes, it was time to request-

"-a C-Rank mission for Team 8 Hokage-sama" the red-eyed beauty stated respectfully. Iruka, for the second time in a week, was stunned.

"N-now wait just a second-!"

"Iruka-kun," Hiruzen, the Third Hokage started. "Don't tell me you're going to start acting up again with these Rookies." He said with a chuckle.

"Again?" Kiba whispered to himself, though every shinobi heard it.

Hiruzen smiled. "Why yes. Just last week Team 7 was allowed to go on a low priority C-Rank, which your old instructor vehemently disagreed with." Team 8 was shocked, each with their own thoughts.

"_Interesting."_

"_N-Naruto-kun…"_

"_So Kakashi-senpai was first. I wonder who won the pot?"_

"What!? You mean that dobe Naruto got a C-Rank bef-!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kotetsu shouted barging into the mission hall. He was panting having run all the way here from the gate.

"Report Chunin!" The Fire Shadow spoke, now as a leader.

"It's... pant… Team 7. They've returned…"

The old man's eyes widened. _"No…"_

"Naruto Uzumaki is not with them."

~The Dragon's Den~

He groaned. His head was killing him. Naruto grabbed it as he rose, trying to gain his bearings. _"Oh right… I'm all alone and there's a big lizard somewhere around here… What happened?" _He stood with a bit of difficulty. The cavern was fully lit now. Brilliant torches covered every wall lighting the place, causing the heaps of different metals to shine. Now he could see that it wasn't just gold. Piles of copper and silver were mixed with the gold, as well as a corner of a more brilliant silver color. Gems and crystals lay intermixed in the treasures as well as other random and expensive looking things. Suits of armor and weapons that Naruto had never seen or heard of before lay scattered about.

It was so much to take in, he had missed the presence in the pile above him.

"So I see you're awake," a light, yet gruff voice sounded from behind. With a sharp step Naruto turned, the coins beneath his sandals sent tumbling. Above him stood another man, dressed in dark navy blue slacks, rough and worn combat boots, and a long jet black coat. The coat was open and had a hood on it, covering the figure's face. Over his chest, a thick leather strap, presumably to keep the coat together somewhat. That, and to hold the huge sword upon his back. Naruto could only see the handle, but comparatively it seemed to be the same size as Zabuza'a Executioner's Blade.

The man smirked and pushed forward on his front foot, the left, sending the small pile of coins it was on downward and he sliding down the pile with it. As he slid, the hood flew off, revealing most of the man's face. With his head down, Naruto could only really make out the wild mane of golden blonde hair that flowed down to his shoulder blades, and a thick beard that came down only on his chin. He came to a quick halt a few feet from Naruto before lifting his head, revealing the sapphire blues in his eyes.

He then got another good look at his physique. He looked to be maybe 25. He was tanned a golden bronze and short by most standards, about 5' 8" but looked to be carved from solid steel. The only way he could describe the stocky man was if you took the weight and size of a grown Akamichi and turned all the fat and bulk into muscle. This man was no ninja, yet he displayed incredible dexterity surfing down the pile of coins. His body was build for taking and giving damage, though from the look in his eyes, the experienced could see intelligence, wisdom, and wit.

Naruto gulped, pointing at the figure. "Wh-who are you?"

The man quirked his head before chuckling amusedly, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? You ARE the one intruding you know."

He blinked. Was this… all his? That beast as well? If that was the case, Naruto did NOT want to anger this man. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, Genin ninja of Konoha."

"A ninja huh?" The man started, looking over the young man. "Kid, I've seen a lot of strange things in my day, but an orange ninja was not one of them. It only just makes it into the top fifteen. Heheh."

A tick mark formed on the younger blonde's head. "Hey! I introduced myself, now it's your turn!"

"Hm hm. So you really want to know who I am do you?" he stated, turning from Naruto. He walked toward another pile, scraping some of the coins away to reveal a mirror. Making sure his attire was arranged and checking over his gear, he began to speak again. "I have many names young one. Each coming from lifetime to lifetime. I am far older than you could imagine, but that is an explanation for another time."

"Titles are mostly what I have. Chosen. Cursed. Wreched and Divine. Conqueror. Healer. Hero. Fearless… The Ageless One. The Man who Never Dies. Immortal. God of Men and Heroes… The One Left Behind. The Wise. The Shaman. The Golden One. Master."

With each title listed, the boy's eyes grew in awe and fear. _"Conqueror? Immortal!? GOD!? Kami what is this guy?"_

As if sensing his question, the man turned. "I am truly only human. I have gain powers beyond that of most human limit. It has allowed me to learn even more. But still, in the beginning I was normal like you. And with no titles to bear at the time, I had only my name. A name now lost to time."

"My name is Zamrok. Zamrok of the Third Age."

**AN: Ok so… How'd you like it? As I've explained in a story I took down, Zamrok the character was created before my username. It is NOT! A self insertion of myself. I do not have this big an ego. I'll be posting a profile of Zamrok soon, including how he's immortal, his accomplishments and failings, and approximately how old he is. **

**Also, this is a slight crossover with Dungeons and Dragons/Pathfinder. It only takes the classes into account really for what I'm changing around here. Also, Super Zamrok up there, yeah, he ain't doing shit. It'll be explained in the next chapter so don't worry. I'm not making Super BAMF wreck everything in sight at all times. He's more of a supervisory role unless something that humanity can't handle comes down to fuck with them.**

**Also, as Naruto is going to be a Sorcerer he needs and ancient bloodline to gain his power from. I'll post them here with the descriptor for them.**

**Anyway, See ya soon!**

**Destined** - Your family is destined for greatness in some way. Your birth could have been foretold in prophecy, or perhaps it occurred during an especially auspicious event, such as a solar eclipse. Regardless of your bloodline's origin, you have a great future ahead.

**Elemental (Air)**- The power of the elements resides in you, and at times you can hardly control its fury. This inf luence comes from an elemental outsider in your family history or a time when you or your relatives were exposed to a powerful elemental force.

**Stormborn**** - **You trace your heritage to fierce and proud spirits of storm and sky, and living lightning sings in your veins.

**Shadow ****- **Spirits from the shadow plane dally at times in the world of light, and such as these lay with your ancestors once upon a time, imparting the mystery of shadow-stuff into your lineage. You are often sullen and withdrawn, preferring to skulk at the fringes of social circles and keep to yourself, cultivating an air of mystery and majesty that is all your own.

**Djinni ** - You were born with the power of air genies, and the magic of the djinn is strong in you.


	3. AN: Notes of Concern

**AN: Some notes, just in case. Hello everyone! Zamrok here to give a little more insight ast to what's going to happen with the next few chapters with Naruto, his new powers, and about the Character Zamrok (referred as Zam in this note of sorts).**

**First off, Naruto. I want to make a point in saying that there is a difference between Jutsu and Spells. Naruto's Ninja Training will not be affected by the new power he's gained, other than it enhancing things. As for the Bloodlines, they're not typical Naruto Universe Bloodlines. No fancy eyes, no mix of affinities. The bloodline stems from, well, His ancient relatives. It explains WHERE the magic came from. For example: **

_**Destined**__ - __Your family is destined for greatness in some way. Your birth could have been foretold in prophecy, or perhaps it occurred during an especially auspicious event, such as a solar eclipse. Regardless of your bloodline's origin, you have a great future ahead._

_**Naruto is the Child of Prophesy. Fated from birth, Naruto fights against his presumed Destiny of Hatred, when in reality, his True Destiny lies in his untold struggles. As he moves closer to his moment, Naruto's will and luck will keep pushing him forward, making sure that his path is clear.**_

**As you can see, this is the driving force behind his powers. Lets check the others:**

_**Elemental (Air(Electricity), Fire)**__- __The power of the elements resides in you, and at times you can hardly control its fury. This influence comes from an elemental outsider in your family history or a time when you or your relatives were exposed to a powerful elemental force._

_**Naruto is the most powerful Wind Element user in the Elemental Nations. This is not by accident, as an ancient Elemental once fathered children which would later become the Namikaze clan. The Hirashin is based off of the lightning speed of these flying elements, and Minato used it enough to pass re awaken and pass on the genes to Naruto. (can be switched with fire)**_

_**Stormborn**__** - **__You trace your heritage to fierce and proud spirits of storm and sky, and living lightning sings in your veins._

_**The storms of the Whirlpool have imbedded themselves in the blood of the Uzumaki. Naruto is the inheritor of that raw power of chaos. Living best in the rain and lightning, he will become a master of the storm, and bend it to his will.**_

_**Shadow **__**- **__Spirits from the shadow plane dally at times in the world of light, and such as these lay with your ancestors once upon a time, imparting the mystery of shadow-stuff into your lineage. You are often sullen and withdrawn, preferring to skulk at the fringes of social circles and keep to yourself, cultivating an air of mystery and majesty that is all your own._

_**The Shadows are a Ninja's most dangerous tool. Born under a the sign of Shadows from an ancient civilization, the Blood of the Shinobi runs deep in Naruto's veins. The darkness holds no illusions to him and welcomes him to hide in, even if he's not fully within them. How else could he hide in broad daylight in a bright orange suit?**_

_**Djinni **__ - Y__ou were born with the power of air genies, and the magic of the djinn is strong in you._

_**Naruto keeps his promises. It is his bond and Ninja Way. He also has a desire to grant the wishes of those close to him, to make them happy. This is in part due to his natural friendliness and part of Genie Blood. Only a Djinn could grand wishes of all those they found worthy. For them, it was to capture them. For Naruto, it is to accept him.**_

**Next, there's Zam. The elephant in the room. The Big Bad OC that's way too damn powerful. Obviously, I know this and yet he's here. How powerful is he? Well, lets do this in about D&D terms, simplified of course. If you don't want a lot of this then skip down to the list. It lists the problems Zam will have to overcome.**

**First, Naruto. Naruto is a Level 1 (out of 20) Ninja. This is about all genin level. Iruka is level 5, are most Chunin. It's at this point that things begin to become cloudy. In terms of living Ninja (at this point) Hiruzen Sarutobi would be a level 20 ninja. Kami no Shinobi is NOT a name he got for no reason. But he's far past his prime. Even though he had help, Orochimaru DID kill him, but I'd only rate him at a 15-17 level ninja. So somewhere in the middle of the Sannin and the chunin are ALL the other characters. The other Kage, while strong, would lose in a fight with Sarutobi in his prime. Minato, Hashirama and Madara are the only other three I'd consider being 20s. **

**So now that we've established characters, what about other creatures such as summons and the Biju themselves? Well to fight one of them (or anyone for that matter) the enemy gets a Challenge Rating (CR). This CR is the represents the Average Level a party of four should be to take on an enemy. So let's go to the afore mentioned fight between Sarutobi and Orochimaru. Since Orochi wins, we'll see things from his prospective. **

**Orochimaru (LV 17 Ninja) vs Sarutoi (LV 20 Ninja). The CR for Sarutobi in his prime is 19 (four level 19 ninja to have a chance to beat this one man) but he is old so it drops by one to CR 18. Orochimaru would still have his ass handed to him. So he summons Hokages 1 (LV 20) and 2 (LV 19). He expects 4 (LV20) but it fails, so Orochi's party is an average level of about 18. It's why, Even though old and outmatched, Sarutobi can and almost does win.**

**So we've explained that. What of the Biju and other Summons? Well Kyuubi and Gyuki would both be CR 20 monsters. Without an instant win *cough*Sharingan*cough* It would take Madara, Hashirama, Sarutobi and Minato fighting together to take down just ONE of them. If falls from there to Shukaku alone at CR 16 and Gamabunta (the strongest Boss I'm aware of) at CR 15 and so on and so forth down the line from there.**

**So after all this explanation on certain things, Where does Zam land? When holding back in any way (will elaborate in next chapter) He stands at level 20. When at full power? 100. You don't live that long and not pick up that much prowess. But this is all power and fighting mostly. He has his drawbacks. **

**HE IS NOT A NINJA FROM THIS TIME! He is not a McGuffin that can solve everyone's problems. He doesn't know Fuin, Gen or Ninjutsu. He knows Martial arts and only a specific kind. He CAN wield most weapons, but again, not a master. The world is once again Foreign to him.**

**Under MOST circumstances he WILL NOT FIGHT! Zam is a protector of the world from TRULY cataclysmic enemies. If he believes humanity can handle it, he'll let them. Unless it's to drive home a point, demonstrate, or protect his home (wherever that would be) He will not fight. Even doing so, he will not be the center piece. At most, he'll hold an enemy off till Naruto or someone else can get there.**

**Power can make you arrogant. Though very powerful, while holding back, Zam CAN be killed. … it just won't matter. What do I mean? You'll have to stick around for that.**

**I believe that's everything. If I think of anything else I'll address it later. Till then, Ja Ne!**

**~Z**


End file.
